1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to towed watercraft and, more specifically, to a small seated craft that is non-powered and pulled by a powered vessel much like water skies and tubes used for tubing. While being towed, a user seated on the craft has control over a pair of forward rudders, that when actuated to rotate either upward or downward, act as an elevon to selectively submerge or breach the craft while being pulled through the water. Forming the device are two primary portions joined by a key piece, the front portion consists of the port and starboard forward rudders while the back portion facilitates the user's seat, foot rests, rudder controls and back rest. The present invention is furthermore able to be broken down and customizable to adjust the seating, sensitivity of rudder control, and positioning of foot rests. Additionally the present invention features a seat with a backrest at its back end to carry a rider on the device while being towed meanwhile situating the rider local to his/her rudder controls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other towed watercraft devices designed for selectively submerging and breaching the waters surface. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,860 issued to Grootveld on Jul. 22, 1958.
Another patent was issued to Replogle on Aug. 9, 1960 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,251. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,598 was issued to Vlad on Feb. 1, 1972 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 17, 1979 to Scott Jr. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,483.
Another patent was issued to King on Nov. 25, 1986 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,207. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,955 was issued to Manfield on Aug. 4, 1992. Another was issued to Carter on Jan. 12, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,090 and still yet another was issued on May 13, 2003 to Linjawi as U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,116.
Another patent was issued to Sandler et al. on Jun. 10, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,114. Yet another Canadian Patent No. CA757954 was issued to Karoly on May 2, 1967. Another was issued to Milne-Redhead on Nov. 14, 1966 as British Patent No. GB 1144305 and still yet another was issued on May 18, 1987 to Bloxham as European Patent No. EP0246853.